


Paddy’s Thong

by hannardarkly



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannardarkly/pseuds/hannardarkly
Summary: “I'm not wearing this cause it's comfortable...”





	Paddy’s Thong

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little idea that’s been floating in my mind for a while.

10:33 pm  
On a Friday  
Philadelphia, PA

“Dennis! Dennis! Dennis!”  
“What?!” Dennis barked as he marched behind the bar to where Mac was polishing glasses. He had neatly lined them up on the bar, one half polished and the other not. “This looks manageable. What do you want?”  
“Dennis, can you help me put these glasses under the bar?” Trying to sucker the man into helping, Mac’s voice dropped slightly. His eyes staring deep into his and he pouted a little. How could Dennis possibly say ‘no’ to this face? Dennis crossed his arms, smirking. Mac began to feel his cheeks grow warm. His mind wandered to yesterday’s activities. Dee called them from the bar and told them to stay home. The night had been slow and she had Frank and Charlie there. The two men were relieved to have the night off, The Gang just finished a huge episode involving Cricket and The Waitress. Same shit different day. So of course they were wanting some alone time. Knowing that the others would be busy, they had sex. A lot of sex.  
“I-I hurt my back while-” he paused and glanced around the bar, “while working out this morning!” Noticing no one else was paying them any attention he sighed. ‘Thank God.’  
“Oh of course,” Dennis smirked then whispered “anything for you.” He slid in front of Mac and the bar, he grabbed a few glasses. Glancing over his shoulder making sure Mac was watching him. Of course he was, his mind and eyes wandering. Dennis walked a few steps and then slowly bent over to put the glasses away. Mac gasped loudly.  
“What’s up, Mac?” Dee squawked from across the room.  
“N-nothing!” Mac stuttered turning towards the wall, trying to hide his embarrassment. Dee eyed the two suspiciously but then shrugged and turned her attention back to Charlie.  
Mac glanced back towards Dennis, he was staring at him with a huge smile on his face. He tugged his jeans back up over his hip, they were a little loose from wear. Dennis reached out and pinched Mac’s thigh smirking at him.  
Yesterday was also supposed to be laundry day, which they both also took the day off from.


End file.
